pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Baghead Zombie/Almanac
'Baghead Zombie' TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Regular Baghead zombie. Baghead Zombie is always irritated by Buckethead Zombie. "He always tries to tell me that by bag is dumb and his bucket is awesome. I'm still listening to the song about everything being awesome, though." 'Baghead Mummy Zombie' TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Mummified Baghead zombie. Don't ask what he used for his "bag". If you want to know, it's white silky cloth with golden accents. ''Baghead Pirate Zombie' TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Plank walking Baghead zombie. Nobody has a good attitude in the history of zombies compared to this guy. NOBODY. And when I say nobody, I mean it. 'Baghead Cowboy Zombie' TOUGHNESS: Solid SPEED: Basic Baghead rootin' tootin' cowboy zombie. He hates Dr. Zomboss. He wishes he could be a skeleton. Those are 2 facts which are true, and surprising for Cowboy Zombie. 'Baghead Future Zombie' TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Futuristic jumpsuit Baghead zombie. Future fact 1: Nobody is allowed to hate holographic bags. Future Baghead Zombie took this as a advantage, and wore... you guessed it - a holographic bag for protection. 'Baghead Peasant Zombie' TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Generic peasant zombie with a bag. Enter the brain and unleash your weak bag. Well, it could be metallic. But seriously, nobody could think of that... yet. 'Baghead Pompadour Zombie' TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic The "swimmer" zombie with an undead bag. He, like, ADMIRES everyone who can hang '10. As a vicious, salty zombie, he's out for revenge on the one who drowned him. Yeah, the bag was another method, but frankly it didn't work. 'Baghead Bikini Zombie' TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic The "swimmer" zombie with an undead bag. As the only lady with a bag, she claims it's "unnatural" and she only wears it for "protection". Clearly a victim of having no parasols, but who ya' gonna call? 'Baghead Cave Zombie' TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic A prehistoric leader of Baghead zombies. Unlike the others, he claims that his fur-made bag is from the future. Well, he would if he knew how to say anything other than "Brainz!". The leader of the pack, the leader of the pack indeed. 'Baghead Adventurer Zombie' TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic An adventurous Baghead zombie. Where's the map? Where's the brainz? Where's the city? Are these questions crucial? Curious, pragmatic, and an unsurprising obsession for adventure. 'Baghead Neon Zombie' TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic The musical bag zombie. Ask the musical bag for answers. He does it all of the time, and what do you know? It can sing the answer. Dude thinks that it has a compulsive singing disorder, but what does HE know compared to a magical, musical bag? 'Baghead Pilot Zombie' TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic A pilot back from the dead - a bag-equipped zombie. A pilot back from the graves. He forgot how to use any technology, so he just found a jetpack and used it. Despite this, he still doesn't know if he's using it correctly or if he's being an ignoramus. 'Baghead Painter Zombie''' Category:Subpages Category:Almanacs